In many collisions involving motor vehicles, aircraft, watercraft and the like, fuel lines are subjected to impacts or other excessive stresses sufficient to cause rupture, with the result that a considerable amount of highly volatile gasoline or other fuel is spilled into the immediate surroundings. Such fuel may be easily ignited as by sparks generated during the collision, greatly increasing the possibility of personal injury, and in any event, increasing the damage to the vehicles involved.